Systems that provide digital multimedia content generally employ one or more content protection schemes to prevent the unauthorized duplication of digital content. Some content protection methods establish a one-way encrypted wired link between a source, such as a high-definition (HD) digital video disk (DVD) player, and a sink, such as an HD display. The source may authenticate the sink using encryption keys that are stored securely within the devices, and the source and the sink may establish session keys to communicate the encrypted content.
Some content protection schemes may limit the distance between the source and the sink by requiring that responses from the sink be received within predetermined time periods. This may work fine for wired links, but additional delays introduced by wireless links make these content protection schemes unsuitable for wireless applications.
Thus, there are general needs for systems and methods for securely transmitting multimedia content over a wireless link. There are also general needs for systems and methods for securely transmitting multimedia content over a wireless link that meet the requirements imposed by some content protection schemes.